


/that/ night.

by Missheadintheclouds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bilbo, M/M, One Shot, There will be other ships, Thilbo, Thorin loves Bilbo, all is good for now, and slept with thorin, bagginshield, balin is grandfather, bilbo doesnt really think so, bilbo got drunk, bilbo is thorins one, can you guess them?, lake town lovers, male and male relationship, may get long, one night stand (?), tags what tags, there may be changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheadintheclouds/pseuds/Missheadintheclouds
Summary: Bilbo wakes in a bed with thorin in laketown and doesn't know really how to cope with that.he copes kinda bad.may be longer, since I ran away with the one shot idea and made this pretty long.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke with a headache that threatened to split my head in two. I groan as I move the journey has put me through so much that once I got a proper bed, thanks to the master of lake town for the rooms in the tavern. last night from what I can remember we started to drink after the meal provided here, and after about an hour of that. oh no. I can’t remember, I must not have embarrassed myself that much.  
I try to sit and a sharp pain spikes all the way up my back from my backside. damn wizard and dragons and bloody dwarves. I’m a hobbit I don’t need to be put through all this pain my body won’t take it in the end, and I haven’t even gotten to the dragon yet. 

a groan comes from behind me and a murmured ' Bilbo ' 

I freeze, I’m not alone in this bed. I don’t want to look who it is, since I can’t even remember coming to bed last night I have a feeling that I won’t remember who they are. my parents would be disgraced if I got some poor human woman pregnant, and I can’t even remember it.

My took side is telling me that if I leave now there’s no trouble. my Baggins is screaming to apologise for even being here. I hope to high Yvanna(?) that I dropped straight to sleep, and they are only here because they also slept, and we didn’t do anything. 

I look down at the end of the bed and the sheets, the legs aren’t very long, and far my hairy than most females I’ve seen. come to think of it they are pretty meaty, and short. very short for a human. 

which means it must either be a child, Yvanna forgive, or a dwarf. the dwarves are all male. 

I have a pain in my backside... 

oh no. 

so, I must have gotten a little rowdier than I thought, prim always said I get flirty when I’m drunk. now for who it must have been. I lay back down and face away from them, as I settle back into a sleeping position a large male hand comes over my side and pulls me towards him. a small but satisfied ' Bilbo ' is breathed into my hair. The chest pressed to me is broad and warm on my back, I can’t help but relax back against it, it feels safe. He must have known that it was me, he did say my name twice. Come to think of it, if it’s a dwarf, okay it must be since it’s a short and male feeling body, I must know their voice. I’ve been traveling with these people for a good couple of months now. I must look, but first. My took side is screaming a name to me. Thorin.  
It couldn’t possibly be him, he’s a king. Well he will be a king soon if I do my part right. What would he see in a sad fat, even though I’ve lost a bit in the time we have been traveling, gentle hobbit? I’ve been attracted to those blue eyes and long dark hair from the beginning, but I suppose that was why I choose a dwarf to flirt with and then take to bed.  
I lift the hand and place it behind me and as I do I try to shift from them. I get my feet to the side of the bed, with another sharp backside pain I’m sat and another groan from them, this time into the pillows. Great I turned them face down, now I won’t see their face, the took side groans at me. You will have to apologise to all of them now my Baggins side jokes. I turn my head slowly to see just who I bedded, well was bedded by, by the feel of it another pain. Who the hell can I get rid of this pain, I need to fight a dragon soon. 

I turn my head and laying there nearly half naked black hair draped all over the pillows, but still showing the strong nose and jaw, is Thorin.  
I freeze.  
What?  
…  
What do I do? The Baggins side screams to run from the room, after getting dressed of course. The took side says to wake him and ask for him to jog my memory. At that of course my body reacts. I decide to go with the Baggins side. I get off the bed, silently trying not to wake him. He needs his sleep as well. I bend to pick up my trousers and small clothes silently find the ring in the pocket of my trousers and slips it on. Far less embarrassing to be finding and getting on my clothes than being spotted naked doing such. I find my shirt and jacket bard had given us and slip the items I’ve found on.  
Now to leave or to stay.  
My heart says stay, tell him how I feel, but what if he doesn’t see me the same way? He may have said my name just from the memory, maybe he’s still drunk? No, I can’t stand it if he was the rejects me. So, I slip off my ring putting it in my jacket pocket. I try to open the door with the smallest of a squeak and close it in the same manner.  
The others. My eyes bulge as I think on if the others knew we went to the same room last night. I cannot remember anything but dancing on the table and challenging dwalin to a drinking game, that’s maybe where I want wrong. I walk down the corridor with my hand clasped to my cheek, the heat coming from them is a little embarrassing.  
I go down to the main dining hall and fortunately there was no dwarves in there, in fact there isn’t a whole lot of people either. So, I go to the woman at the counter ‘could I please have a tea pot and maybe some toast ‘she nods ‘I’ll bring it too you sir’ she says as she leaves into the back. I go and sit at a large enough table for the lot of us, and immediately place my head on the table. When the woman comes with my tea and toast, with butter the sweetheart, I don’t even bother lifting my head but thank her still.  
All that kept going through my head is what I will say when they do come to the dining hall, what will Thorin say when he sees I’ve gone? What will he say to me at all. What will I do if he tries to talk to me? Should I ignore him?  
I didn’t have to wait long for someone to join me, Balin came and sat next to me with his own mug of something hot looking. For a while he doesn’t say anything, which made me think he must know something. He turns to me ‘so laddie, how’s the head?’ he looks at me in that grandfatherly way he always does, I kind of miss my grandad.  
‘um. My head is fine, yours? ‘he looks at me, then takes a sip of his mug.  
‘and Thorin’s ‘I freeze, of course he would know. I guess I could ask him, he wouldn’t tell anyone right?  
‘um. He seemed fine. Balin, to be honest with you, I can’t remember much ‘ he puts down the mug and turns to me.  
‘so, before the others come, I must tell you that you got quite lively after you and dwalin challenge, which you won. And when Thorin was refusing to talk because he was more interested in the days ahead, you went and sat on his lap.’ I sat on his lap?! Stupid Bilbo ‘To which he picked up you and took you to the room. To be honest with you I don’t know what you or he said for that to happen. ‘he paused ‘and you just left this morning, do you? ‘oh, yes, he is their king, and balin has known him since he was little. I didn’t know what to say to him. ‘laddie, what are your thoughts on our grand leader?’  
‘if I tell you would you please keep it from everyone? ‘I ask ‘I think they may already know something laddie ‘he shrugs.  
‘yes, but they don’t know for sure, and I want it to stay that way till I’ve cleared up my own mind. ‘he nods, and I take that as acceptance of keeping my ‘secret’. ‘since he came through my door at bag end, I’ve found our great leader quite interesting. ‘  
‘in what way? ‘  
‘what are dwarves’ feelings on courting a male? ‘he smiles at me.  
‘we court both genders, since the females are so low, if your one is a male, we have told you about ones, right? ‘I nod bomber and Gloin had told me about theirs ‘well if Thorin’s one just so happened to be a male, that’s not a problem, and it’s not a problem for Thorin anyway since he has fili and kili as heirs.’  
‘but what if Thorin was just lonely and I’m not his one? ‘he sips again from his mug. Then slowly replies with ‘I’ve never asked Thorin what his bed play has been but I’m sure that he wouldn’t just use someone dear Bilbo. ‘do that mean I’m more? I’m so confused and sort of hurt. I didn’t have much time to think on this as kili and fili came bounding into the hall followed by bomber, bifur, oin, gloin and dori. Fili and kili came straight up to me and immediately started to poke at me over how drunk I was.  
‘so, how’s uncle this morning? ‘before I could even begin to answer kili Thorin came down the stairs, looking perfectly majestic as if I hadn’t seen him just a moment ago not looking as majestic.  
‘kili ‘ he said deep voice rumbling at him to stop. He walked over to the table and sat at the other end of the table, since that was the first available chair, next to dwalin. He looked at me blank face, no emotion. The longer he stared at me the harder it was to actually look at him, so I lowered my gaze to my empty plate and getting cold tea. The others filled in convocation, the boys obviously not attempting to ask about me and Thorin again. I looked up and ori, nori and Bofur had joined us.  
‘ so what is the plan now’ nori asks after putting his mug down. Thorin turns to him ‘ we will set off for the mountain now that kili is healed’ here he paused since it was still a sore point that Tauriel (?) had helped in that, and that kili had apparently found the elf very interesting. ‘ and we can maybe stop once if we are to get to the door by durin’s day.’ He is looking anywhere but me. Not even when he talked about me ‘then the Mr Baggins will go in and get the stone. If we can the dragon wont wake till we have more dwarves to help in getting rid of the slug.’ He got up ‘ I suggest you get ready to leave within an hour ‘ and left out of the door with dwalin and balin maybe to see the master of lake town.  
I may have messed that up.  
Wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's view of the nights event...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there would be more chapters :)   
> I wrote this in about an hour so sorry for being pretty shitty xd   
> I'm planning on doing a couple more chapters that centre around the other ships in this mini tale, cos I'm a sucker for them ships m8!   
> hope you like this part too! and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the love the first chapter has gotten its the most ive ever really got xD

My company had decided that since the master has provided us with rooms and a free-flowing tap that they would spend the night getting drunk and behaving like we aren’t on a journey for our homeland.   
I looked over to my idiot nephews who were dancing on a table nearby, to say that kili had not long before not been able to use that leg for the orcs poison, he could now use it well. If he dared to use it as an excuse later I will hold him to this moment. I sip at my ale. Just because I am more focused on the rest of the journey does not mean I will not take advantage of the master’s hospitality, or rather my own since I am sure he intends to make me pay back for all this.   
‘try smiling Thorin, we are close to the end of this journey now ‘dwalin says to me from beside me with a nudge of my side with his elbow. ‘close but we are not celebrating its completion’ I reply. He looks at me with a frown but downs his mug. ‘well if you’re going to sit here and brood, I shall find something to make this night to remember’ he gets up and faces me ‘before we die’ he adds and goes over to ori sat next to Bilbo and Dori who were all nattering in the corner like wives. Balin was of course sat with Dori as he seemed to get a lot more protective of his one while he is in his cups, and captured Dori’s attention while dwalin talked to his one, ori. Not everyone was happy about the pair, but I found it grand, since finding ones one is a feeling no one can copy. Which is why I know that Bilbo was mine. The moment I stepped into his home at bag end I was distracted by the way that his curls bounced and the shine in his eyes. So, I insulted him, why on middle earth I did that I will never know. Then he saved me, he actually proved himself as strong and willing as any of the company would. I was shocked that he could, but he was my one so I guess I should have been more open to the fact that he is strong and brave. my hobbit. Just that he wasn’t, I would greatly hope to change that but with Erabor within arm’s length it will have to wait. Unlike dwalin I had hope that we wouldn’t all die. The only thing that keeps hilting me in my eagerness to get to the mountain is that I would have to send my one into the dragons lare, alone. I wish that I could do it any other way, but the plan is sound. If Bilbo could go in, not wake the beast and come back out in one piece with the Arkenstone. I have a terrible feeling that he will not do such since the way the quest has already gone, plans change. The moment I hear a roar from that beast and Bilbo is still within the mountain I promised to myself that I would charge in Arkenstone or no and get my one to safety. In my brooding I hadn’t realised that the one I was thinking of was getting mighty merry. He had started to sway a little and was now saying something about ‘the time he was strapped to the party tree ‘that became quite interesting. He had been at a party of some sorts gotten in his cups far more than he normally did and woke the morn after strapped to the tree in just his under clothes. Something I wouldn’t mind seeing to be honest with myself. I wouldn’t mind seeing Bilbo far more in his cups, he was tending to glow more, and his curls would bounce more with his movements. Balin came to my side then “smile lad we are nearly at an end of this quest, I’m sure it will be a success and a story to tell for years and years to come” yes Balin it will if we succeed   
“only if we succeed, Balin” he looks at me in that way he did when I was younger, and I was leaning my trade, I was always so sure that I wasn’t the best there was. Even after the first battle, after I lead my people to the blue mountains and even more now. I was never fully sure of success. With Bilbo.   
“then all the more reason to relax a little Thorin my laddie. Don’t you feel the happiness coming from your one?” I did, but I tried too hard to ignore it till he mentioned it and it came flooding back to me, his smile out shining the sun, his warmth warmer than any forge. I nod and take a long sip of my ale. My self and Balin fell into talks of how to get into the mountain and pulled out the map again. I look up and Bilbo is on the table dancing with fili. I know I should not be jealous, but I am, highly I am. I don’t realise that I start to stare daggers at fili and my hands clench into fists until Balin tells me to let it down a little. Then I’m back again to the map, fili walks up to me a moment later.  
“uncle, are you okay, your brooding is more broodier than normal “he gives a little laugh and sways more on his feet.   
“sit will you before you fall “I ground out. He sits on the next chair, so I pull him in close by the shirt collar. Jealousy is a hateful thing but powerful enough to separate family. I whisper into his ear with the most threatening voice I could, one I used when he was a lad and would get into my private things. “Bilbo. Mine” he pulls away and nods like his head will fall off.   
“yes, I know, sorry uncle “he looks down. I pat his shoulder, and he looks back up to me face a little ashen but the spark of fili still there. I love my boys and that’s what they are since I’ve been uncle and farther to them their whole life. If it wasn’t for them I don’t think this quest would really have happened, I do this for the future Durin’s. I smile at him and he puts his forehead up to mine and we tap heads a little. He knows the importance of ones, but I know even more that he is so very important to me. When I look up from our moment Bilbo is sat across a table from dwalin. Glugging cup after cup of ale, smashing him tiny hands on the table three times after each. Dwalin looks to me swaying far more than he did before. Fili and Balin go over to them the others apart from Bofur and nori, Dori, who Balin told me had gone to bed which was why he was sat with me the cheek and Oin who had all gone to sleep as it seems. Fili was stood with his brother behind Bilbo they would pat his back and cheer him on, after what I’d just told him as well. Balin was behind his brother trying to keep him upright with ori, it wasn’t working. After a couple more, moments dwalin stopped drinking hardly tapped on the table and fell off his chair and to the floor, a stunned ori slapping his face to wake him. Bilbo slammed the cup he was dinking down and bashed the table thrice before standing and cheering his victory. Who would have thought such a small person could outdrink dwalin, the lug. Bifur with the help of a fussing ori got dwalin up the stairs and to his room which left, me, Balin, Gloin, who was talking to some half-asleep maid about his son and wife again, Bombour, who was asleep in his chair so not really with us, fili, kili and Bilbo. He was talking with my nephew in a corner and then he was on my lap. How he got there without me realising I did not know. As soon as he plopped himself into my lap Balin got up and went to the boys, to shush them more than likely. My attention turned from that to Bilbo when he whispered into my ear “grumpy pants “then after a moment or too “no pants “he leaned into me and placed his hand on my chest and slowly pulled fingers away till just one trailed down to my groin. When he poked just above it and made a ‘boop ‘sound. My mind when blank I had no words. Was this he way of saying I was free to have him? Was he flirting with me? He was drunk. I really should not take advantage of a drunk Bilbo. But when he keeps pushing into me and whispering things like ‘you hair, so pretty ‘and ‘wonder how much you have down there ‘ I really couldn’t have done much else.   
I picked him up and took him back to my bedchambers, I was fully intending to leave him there and sleep in his room, but he pulled me down to the bed with him, trying with drunk fingers to unclothe me. He succeeded since I was trying to do the same with him. Soon we were free of clothes. His lips on mine I was over him in a second, pressed up against my one had a feeling of flying but also being burned. I love this man. So much more than any stone. I had no intention of taking him till I had my crown but here he was making it so hard, in more than one way, to get away from him. He’s soft sweet voice his golden curls, he’s snoring.   
He fell like a log right in the middle of me kissing him. So, it would seem I still had a chance to get my crown first. I laugh a little roll over to the side and pull him to a hug, I couldn’t will away my attraction especially with him so close, but after a while of thinking of the revenge on Smaug I will get soon it went and sleep replaced it. I dreamed of Bilbo sat beside me, adorned with gold and jewels. I woke to a cold bed and no hobbit to be seen, not even a trace of him.   
He was drunk after all. He may not even remember the night. Though all we did really was kiss and sleep. Was he feeling guilty?   
I dressed and went down to the dining hall. As I enter the hall kili is just leaning away from Bilbo’s side.   
“kili “the word was out of my mouth before I could stop it, I wanted to tell him to get away from what was mine. But when I looked at Bilbo I saw such shame, so I went to sit next to dwalin who was as far away from Bilbo as I could get. Dwalin was holding his head in on of his hands and staring off at the stairs. Maybe looking for ori who didn’t seem to be here yet. I stare at Bilbo and he stairs back at me, it continues till he shamefully looks down to his plate. All I could think of was how Bilbo was last night and how I wanted so much to be with him, but I won’t now.   
“ so what’s the plan now?” someone, nori, says as he comes down the stairs with ori and Bofur. Ori sheepishly comes to sit next to dwalin and under the table they link hands, which I was not jealous of.   
“ we will set off for the mountain now that kili is healed” and he is healed since he could dance. “ and we can maybe stop once if we are to get to the door by Durin’s day” for an hour or two, maybe to eat. I look at the table when I say “ then the Mr Baggins will go in and get the stone. If we can the dragon wont wake till we have more dwarves to help in getting rid of the slug” Mr Baggins, that is what he will be to me, since I don’t seem to be much to him. I get up, I couldn’t stand another moment of them all staring at me while all I wanted was my one. “ I suggest you get ready to leave within an hour” I leave the room and faintly notice that dwalin and Balin are following me. 

“ laddie he- “ Balin starts I cut him off though “ I do not want to speak of last night “   
“ he believes you were just lonely “ Balin states.   
“ lonely? “ I look at him. “ we didn’t do much more than kiss! “ I can feel my cheeks redden. “ I love him “ I must have said out loud.   
“ then don’t let him go “ dwalin pats me on the shoulder. I look at him for a moment. I wont. I must have a word with him before we get to the mountain.   
I would give my life for the golden curls, bright eyes and that brilliant smile of my one. Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, they just kissed and yes, Bilbo's pain was just quest pain XD I wanted a twist so it happened, I did think about continuing the story to the end of the battle etc, but idk know cos it seems good enough as it is!   
> what do you think?   
> ~liss~


End file.
